Obsession
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: It’s so hard to explain how I feel right now. I’m so confused. This…obsession, I’ll call it, started a little while ago… HxB


_AN: Ah! My first WR fic! This takes place roughly after the last episode. But rather then that you'll pick everything else on the way, I don't want to ruin it for you so begin your precious reading! Also, __I don't own Wolf's Rain; ain't it a shame?_

* * *

**Obsession**

* * *

It's so hard to explain how I feel right now. I'm so confused. This…obsession, I'll call it, started a little while ago…

It was a normal day and I ate a hot dog while walking along the streets; a bag of food snug in my arm. I had been content, happy even, with all my food and simply walking around the city, but then something flashed in my eye and caught my attention. I glanced up from my precious hot dog to find that something that had distracted me was carefully placed in a small girl's hair. As she passed, I carefully swiped it from her hair as she continued walking, too busy talking with her mom to even notice.

I quickly walked into an alleyway, and glanced around, a small feeling of paranoia coming on to me for no real reason. I discarded my food, which had been so important to me only moments ago, next to me as I sat on the hard ground and looked down at my hand.

I slowly unclenched my fingers that held the object and starred at if for what seemed like a long time.

It was a hair clip that had a simple white design with a white snowflake on one of the edges, a clear sapphire like crystal in the middle of the geometric shape.

I was about to throw it away and say how stupid I was to myself for taking something so useless, but then it hit the light again and the jewel gave off a beautiful, faint blue. I stared at it and practically drooled over it for god-knows how long. When I had finally snapped out of it, a new hunger in my gut, which my once beloved food couldn't fill now, gnawed.

Since then I've been searching, looking, even stealing anything that had the color blue with it. And it wasn't too long after I'd started this craze that my pockets were full to the brim.

But one of the things that I loved about the color, above all else, is when it's in people's eyes. Again I don't know. Along with collecting blue items, I now walked the streets for hours, looking into other's eyes hoping to find them blue. But even when I did find a someone who had blue eyes, I only feel a slight tingle and it doesn't suffice.

Today was another one of those stupid days, when I felt like nothing was going right. I had walked the streets and still hadn't found anything or anyone that had my precious color with them and it was getting on my nerves.

During my spaced out state, I didn't realized where I was going and in consequence accidentally bumped into someone. I was afraid for a second that the human would feel my fur, but instead of feeling skin or cloth, I felt some other source of fur brush across my own. This confused me even more and made me loss my balance, making me ever so smoothly fall on top of the person I'd bumped into.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I sat up and dusted off my pants, then offering a hand to the stranger who I now noticed was a woman, and a hot one at that.

When she took my hand, I felt that it was a paw. She looked up at me, shocked, and that's when time seemed to stand still.

Her eyes.

Her too perfect, goddamn eyes. That damn color I'd been searching for that had almost made me go insane. That color that had made me look like a freak in my pack-rat habit of hording and obsession in finding even more; to find that one shade that now reflected from her eyes to me.

"Do I know you?" the blue-eyed beauty asked between lush lips.

"Blue?" I asked starring lovingly into her eyes, saying the color that had been my god for the last few months.

"Yes, that's my name," she said, a light smile on her face; "So we do know each other?"

I stood there, like the smart ass I am, dumb founded and unable to answer her question. But it seemed like she'd already made her decision as her eyes lit up as I gave a wary smile.

"Come on, let's get some food," she said, still smiling that warm smile, as she took her hand in mine again and lead me down the roads that didn't seem so bleak any more. Not when I'm with this girl and her glittering blue eyes.


End file.
